Spell Disaster
by catkittypoke
Summary: Rosa, Rydia, Kain and Edge get turned into babies, and a certain Paladin needs to look after them! What will happen to them? I wrote this one-shot because I was bored.


A.N: Hey guys! Just wanted to tell you I'm making a Final Fantasy IV fanfic! It's called Spell Disaster! Hope you enjoy the disaster! Wait a minute...

Cecil, Rosa, Edge, Rydia and Kain were excited and impatient. Why? Because the Elder of Mysdia was trying to create a new spell. Not to mention it had been two hours since the Elder started.

"Hurry up, old man!" growled Edge impatiently. Rydia slapped him across the face, making him yelp and leaving a red handprint.

The Elder glared at him. "I would like to see you trying to make a spell that no one has seen before," he stated sternly. After one last inscription in the stone tablet he had in front of him, a puff of red smoke rose from it and released itself into the world, ready to be learned. The Elder, being the first one to create it, learned it first.

"Now," he announced. "Who will be my four volunteers?"

The five were puzzled. "Four?" questioned Rosa. "Why not five?"

"Because we need at least one of you to stay out of the effect so that if the spell goes wrong, the one who stayed out of the effect can look after the others until a make a reverse spell. This spell is unique, and cannot be reversed using heal. But to make a reverse spell, I need to see what the spell does first," explained the Elder.

"Ah," they said. "Maybe Cecil shouldn't get into the effects of the spell. He is the most responsible, after all," said Rosa, looking at Cecil with the biggest, cootest most adowabubble puppy-dog eyes on the planet.

"Please, Cecil?" she begged. Cecil sighed. He couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes."Okay, but what if you guys got hurt?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry Cecil. We'll be okay," said Edge. Cecil blinked. The last time Edge had said that, they got injured. Badly. But all the same, he nodded.

"Then get ready," said the Elder. He cast the spell on everyone but Cecil, and immediately, the whole room was enveloped in a white light.

When the light died down, everyone looked normal.

Kain looked puzzled. "We stood two and a half hours for that?" he asked. Then, noticed something strange.

"Umm...Rydia?" he asked. Rydia turned to him. "Yes?" she replied. Kain looked curious now. "How did you get as tall a me?"

Then Rydia's eyes widened. "What in the world!? Kain, you're SHRINKING!" she screeched. And indeed it was true. Kain the Dragoon warrior, had shrunk into a helpless, little baby. Then Rydia started to shrink too. It wasn't long before all four got turned into babies.

Cecil stood in shock, staring at the four. All four looked up at him with the most innocent eyes. And he had to admit, they were cute.

"Y-you want me to look after them?" he stuttered. The Elder nodded.

"No way!" said Cecil. "If I had my own kid I'm sure I could watch them, but...ah, forget it..." he grumbled, picking up the kids first, and the swords. (the spell doesn't affect weapons)

"Warp!" he shouted. His sword lit up and in a second, he found himself at Baron castle in his room.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard outside his door. "King Cecil!" a guard burst into the room."What is it?!" asked Cecil frantically.

"Well-" suddenly, there was a crash and a man's scream.

Cecil glared. "Well what?" he asked impatiently.

"Well, a guy set eyes on a girl Cid liked, and Cid went on a wild rampage around the castle." he explained.

Cecil sighed, and decided to get this over with. He put his friends weapons on the table, and put his babyfied friends on the bed. Then he walked out, and closed the door. No sooner than the door had closed, Edge looked up. The babyfied ninja let out a smirk.

Cecil was walking back to his room. He somehow had managed to calm Cid and get back to his room alive. When he was at his room door, he heard a crash and a scream. Worried, he burst in. He immediately regretted that.

The room was completely destroyed. The shelf was toppled over, the bathroom looked like a war zone, and the babies weren't helping.

He found the source of the screaming, which was Kain running away from Edge, who was trying to kill Kain with Cecil's prized sword, Excalibur. The girls had somehow, got into the potion cabinet, and had drank gallons of Life Potions.

Life Potions were very sweet and they had to be, to get unconscious team member's energy back.

So two year olds plus sweet potions equals very hyper toddlers.

Soon, the girls were nothing but a bouncing blur.

Cecil twitched and breathed deeply. Then he grabbed Excalibur from Edge and quickly restrained the girls before any more damage was done than there already he glared at Edge, who stared at him with innocent eyes in the world. Then Cecil looked at Kain.

"Okay, so what the heck happened here, Kain? Why was Edge chasing you?" he asked Kain.

"Well, Edge being meanies to me, and I sayin, 'Edge, you a howibbul meanie'. Den he chasies me." Kain explained.

(A.N: These aren't spelling mistakes, this is baby talk.)

Translating it as close to audible as possible, he glared at Edge.

"Edge," he said.

Edge looked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"How did you get the swords?" asked Cecil.

Edge cocked his head for a second, as if not understanding. Then he understood.

"Oh, me jumpies cause me a samuwai!" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cecil mentally slapped himself.

I forgot he was a ninja, he thought. He sighed.

"Fine, just don't hurt Kain okay?" he asked.

"Okay," he replied. Then he seen Kain snickering at him.

"DIE!" he shouted.

Kain screamed and ran away as fast as he could.

Cecil couldn't take it anymore. He took a deep breath, and i think you know what's going to happen next.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed. The toddler got a fright, and looked up at him with teary eyes.

Cecil started to panic. "No, don't-"

Too late.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" the toddlers screamed at the same time.

"Cecil?" a voice said to him. It was the Elder talking to him through telepathy.

"I've finished the cure. Warp to me, quick!"

"YES! I mean, okay. I'll come right away!"

He grabbed his friends and their weapons, and he reached Mysdia, he wad greeted by the Elder.

"Hello Cecil! Not holding up to well, are you?" he smirked.

"Just turn them back to normal," grumbled the Paladin.

The Elder cast the spell to cure them. Somehow, they all ended up in a pile.

"Ugh, my head," groaned Edge.

"What happened to us?" asked Rosa.

"You were turned into babies by a spell." explained Cecil. "Thank goodness you're back to normal."

"Yeah," agreed Edge. "Oh, by the way..." he turned to Kain. "Laugh at me again, and you're dead."

"Whatever, samuwai," he smirked.

Edge rushed at him "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

A.N: And so things were back to normal. I'd rather cut this part out because it's way to violent for a K rated fanfic. So thanks for reading! Please read and review! Bye!


End file.
